Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by I'm Miss World
Summary: -ONESHOT- She acts like he's beneath her, but in reality, she's the one who ends up beneath him Jeff/OC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** In kayfabe. Second in my series of smutty oneshots with a nameless, faceless OC. Thanks to all who reviewed the last one. This one involves the one and only Jeff Hardy. Two more are already almost finished. And there's more where that came from. I'll get back to my other stories with time; I just needed a break.

* * *

**Fine Line Between Love and Hate**

* * *

"What are they wearing?" Maryse snickered towards me as the Bella Twins walked past in hideous matching outfits. I laughed obnoxiously loud so that they were sure to hear me. Who did they think they were? Just because there's two of them doesn't mean they can prance around backstage like they're the head bitches in charge, which they constantly try to do. Either Maryse or myself shoots them down on every occasion though.

The Bellas threw us each dirty looks, but continued on their way, having learned their lesson far too many times already.

Maryse and I, we're the real Beautiful People. Except less... skanky. The elite of the WWE Divas. The crem della crem of the Women's Division... dare I say, in all of the wrestling world.

Even our table in catering was VIP. Instead of standing in the lunchline, we had our specially prepared food brought to us, in the best lighting of course so we looked as fabulous as we possibly could. The Miz and John Morrison were more than happy to join us at our specific table, probably the only two around here even half worthy to do so.

A noise of disgust coming from my French Canadian counterpart broke my conversation with The Miz short and I looked in the direction she was rolling her eyes in, seeing the 'rockstar' himself, Jeff Hardy walking past alongside Hurricane Helms.

"Freakshow," I vocalized, grabbing the attention of both Carolinians and of course, my company, who all approved. It's true Jeff Hardy has been a little off his rock since his quest for gold began and now, the betrayal of his older brother, but I didn't think he'd do what he did next.

Without a word, he stalked up to us, grabbed the side of our clothed table and flipped it over, sending our gourmet cuisine flying everywhere. The crazed look in his eyes as he bent to eye level with me made me sit stiffly in my chair. "That a good enough show for ya?"

Of course, John and Miz were certainly not going to sit there and take that disrespect. Not to mention there was now salad dressing on Morrison's favorite burgundy coat.

Jeff had that vicious rage in his eyes though and before Miz and Morrison could really even step up, Jeff was on them, Hurricane right on his heels. Maryse and I yelled for them to stop, cheered on Miz and Morrison, but there wasn't even time for our friends to get the upper hand before security pulled the wrestlers apart and the North Carolina natives were extracted from catering.

Regaining their composure, Miz and John stood and yelled at the two other men as they were pulled out. "This isn't a circus Jeff."

Clearly, our meal was ruined by the sideshow that had just blown through. John and Miz grumpily took their leave, every intention of challenging Jeff and Hurricane to a match later tonight after that incident in catering, but not until both their hair was back in tact.

In a huff, Maryse babbled on about going to shower since there was caviar in her hair and I, of course, followed her towards the women's locker room.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked when I hesitated at the door.

Thinking over the situation running through my head for a minute, I declined... sort of. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to talk to... John about... something." Maryse's dark eyebrows rose and she looked at me strangely before brushing it off and disappearing behind the locker room door.

I have no real idea what I'm doing. Or what is going through my mind. What _has_ been going through my mind. I must be crazy.

ECW locker room. That's where I would've stopped had I actually been on a mission to talk to John.

But no. I walked right past the door without hesitation. I was just going to wander this backstage area until the real person I'd been going to see found me, as usual. And he found me, like I said, as usual, pushing me from behind and into some empty utility closet.

As I stumbled forward, stopping my entire body from connecting with the concrete wall with my hands, a dim light clicked on.

His familiar hard body was pressed against my back, pushing me further into the cold wall. "Freakshow?" Jeff's voice rasped in my ear. "That's not what you were sayin' last night princess."

"Last night was an extreme lapse in judgment," I defended, half meaning it, half playing this game I loved to play so much with him.

"Really? How 'bout the night before? Or the one before that?" Scowling, I pursed my lips, clearly entertaining Jeff.

"My better judgment's been clouded lately," I managed to snap back. It was hard to concentrate with his muscular chest pressing into my back, each strand of tight, sinewy flesh noticeable.

"So ya weren't lookin' for me just now?" His weight left a little but I didn't move, my hands bracing the stone of the wall. His much stronger hands gripped my hips, clenching when I tried to move away at the suggestive action.

"No I wasn't!" I protested, trying to come to my senses.

"You sure?" he asked coyly, grinding an all to familiar hardens against my thigh. That kind of woke me up and I spun around, gasping and pushing him back a step.

He just looked completely amused, which irritated me.

"I was looking for John. So I could ask him out. Tonight," I blurted out. Just to spite him. I never had any actual intention of finding John or asking him out.

Jeff's composure faltered a little and for a mere second I was foolish enough to believe I'd caught him off guard.

Silly me.

He lurched forward, blue hair hanging in his painted face, pinning my back against the wall and my arms above my head. And he was smirking as his face hovered above mine, clearly not believing my alibi.

"You really think he'll be as generous as I am?" he drawled, eyebrows raised. "Lemme tell ya somethin' about guys like Morrison. They flaunt their money around to pretty girls like you, take ya to bed, get off, then roll over asleep. If that's whatchya want, by all means..." He let me go then, stepping away and gesturing towards the door.

I had half a mind to stomp past him.

Only half though.

Deep down, I knew this was Jeff's little flare of jealousy in reaction to what I'd said. I could hear it in the way he spoke and see it in the corner of his eyes.

It only took him a second to confirm what he already knew. I wasn't going anywhere. I wouldn't. Sure, everyone would expect me to go for John or a guy like him, but no. Here I am, shut in some abandoned janitor's closet with the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

I can't help myself though. There's something about him; something that my family or Maryse would never understand, which is why we're so secretive. And it's not just the sex (even though it's mind blowing). When I sneak into his hotel room at two in the morning, when we're done, he'll just lie there and tell me all his thoughts. Unless of course I want to talk, then he just listens. No one else listens to me the way he does.

We keep up our front, not necessarily because we have to, but because we enjoy it. It's a kinky, fun little game. I mean, have you ever _had_ hate sex? It's amazing! And as long as we keep pretending we hate each other, and making our snippy little comments, we have blow-your-mind hate sex every time.

He was so possessive when he grabbed my hips and pulled me forward, forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck so I didn't lose my balance. But it only excited me more. Jeff felt as though he had claim over me; I could tell every time he'd see me with another guy.

Which is why I'd made it a point to toss my head back and laugh at something his brother had said just as the younger Hardy walked by earlier today. I loved getting his blood boiling. It made everything that much better.

His lips easily dominated over mine, fingers tangling into my hair only so he could yank my head back in a painfully pleasurable way. I cringed at the rough treatment, catching that flame in his green eyes as he watched me, helpless, trying to claw at his relentless grip. "First you're fuckin' with my brother. Then you're makin' this shit up about Morrison. You must really want me ta hurtchya." The threat was as real as could be, but any punishment Jeff was going to give me I'd take happily. I'd asked for it, after all.

Jeff had the craziest eyes I've ever seen. And the little glint he got in the corner assured me I was in for the fucking of a lifetime. As if there wasn't enough bad blood between Matt and Jeff, I'd gone and flirted with his older brother, just to get even deeper under his skin. "I think you owe me for bein' such a damn bitch earlier."

He ran his cheek against mine, the stubble from his unique facial hair scraping my smooth skin, some of the white and black face paint surely smearing. My French manicured nails pressed into the tanned and tattooed skin of his biceps as he caught my lower lip between his teeth and ran his tongue over the captured flesh before letting go and shoving his tongue into my mouth, hands lifting the fabric of my stylish jean mini skirt right over my hips, exposing the inappropriate underwear beneath and allowing him to grab at my naked ass.

Our making out was passionate and heated and I groped the toned skin beneath his shirt, eventually managing to get it over his head. As we resumed our frantic kissing and groping, I curled my arms around his neck, managing to discretely change our positions, leaving Jeff leaning back against the wall.

"I don't owe you anything," I hissed with a cocky little smirk on my lips, shoving him back by his chest into the cemented wall. I actually managed to startle him for a second that time, but it didn't last. This was part of our game. I loved pretending that I wasn't going to do anything with him and then having him make me do it. Jeff couldn't be any sexier to me than when he takes an overly dominant position.

And he did just that. Collecting a fistful of my hair, he moved me downwards, the hair free hand adding pressure to my shoulder so I had no choice but to drop to my knees in front of him. I whimpered as his hand tightened in my hair and grabbed his wrist with both hands, secretly loving the pain while he undid his pants with the other hand, exposing his fully erect shaft to me and bringing my head forward so I had no choice but to take him in my mouth, which I was more than happy to do.

He kept his fingers tangled in my hair, but loosened the grip as I began to find a steady rhythm, sucking and swirling my tongue over all his sensitive spots, which I'd memorized by now. I brought both my hands up to stroke and massage him while I worked him with my mouth, enticing an approving groan from the youngest Hardy.

"What would your friends say if they saw you now, hm? On your knees tryin' so hard to please me?" His rough fingertips grazed the line of my jaw tenderly. "They'd think you were a whore," he hissed, squeezing my chin and holding my head close, trying to gag me. Feeling my throat tighten, he let me go so I didn't choke and I just resumed where I'd left off. My eyes locked onto his as my mouth continued to work him, my hand squeezing his base much tighter, half in retaliation to what he said and did, half for the satisfied reaction I knew I would get. He blew air between his lips, his head lolling back against the wall and the corners of my lips curled upwards.

I felt him begin to swell between my lips and pulse in my hand, so slowly I removed my lips, in the most seductive way possible and he watched me carefully with half lidded eyes.

"I was gonna cum," he stated as I got to my feet. Another one of those smirks appeared on his lips while his arms circled my waist again, bringing my body right up against his. "But you want me to fuck ya, dontchya?"

Jeff recaptured my lips, grinding into me as his fingers slipped underneath the stringy sides of my panties, tugging them right over my hips and letting them fall down my legs. I didn't even need to step out of them because Jeff already had a firm grip on my bare ass, lifting me off the ground enough so that I could wrap my legs around his waist and feel his exposed cock between my legs.

He entered me freestanding, my arms wrapped around his shoulders and my legs tight around his waist as he immediately picked up a quick pace. Normally we took our sweet time, but clearly since we were in a utility closet, this was going to be a quickie, especially since we both had matches we should be getting ready for.

But it would still be great; that much I was sure of.

My nails stuck into the bare skin of his shoulders while I used some of my leg strength to bounce up and down on him, meeting his thrusts full force as a result. Between the forceful penetration and the built up sexual tension that was already there, an orgasm hit me almost right away, making me collapse in Jeff's arms while he moved so my back was against the wall, allowing him to use more force and increase his rhythm.

After recovering, I began rolling my hips against his, trying to keep up with him. He pounded me so hard I knew there would be marks. I could feel every inch of him sliding in and out, building me up again like no other guy ever has been able to do.

In fact, that's how this all started. He'd overheard a private conversation between Maryse and I, found out I'd never had an orgasm, and decided he wanted to change that. And here I am now, locked in a closet being fucked against a wall with my skirt up around my hips.

Glamorous.

"Oh god Jeff," I groaned, the feeling of his slick dick sliding in and out and the friction of his hipbone grinding into me bringing me right to the edge. I couldn't control the moans that continued to slip past my lips as the orgasm built inside me.

"You better quiet down or—" Grunt. "—one of your little friends might hear." He was right, so I sunk my teeth into his shoulder, using his skin to muffle any sounds I made. The way Jeff's body began moving, the trembling in his muscles; I knew he was close.

He would never let himself go until he'd gotten me off at least twice, generally more when we have more time. So he continued to fuck me, trying his hardest to bring me to the brink. "Cum for me baby, come on," he growled into my ear and just as he said it, my insides clenched again and my body shuddered, sending Jeff right over with me.

Jeff's legs were about to give out, so I climbed off of him onto my own shaky legs while he slid down the wall and once he looked relaxed, I crawled back on top of him. He sat against the wall, head tilted back and eyes closed while I straddled his hips, my head leaning comfortably on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his fingertips running up and down the length of my back.

Then without warning, his hand came down on my ass, making me squeak and jump forward, closer to his body, though I wasn't sure it was possible. And Jeff just chuckled, watching me as I got up, pulling my skirt down and trying to straighten the denim out.

Jeff got up as well, replacing his boxers and pants, which had slipped down to his ankles when he fucked me. I picked up his shirt and threw it at him, then eyed the ground around me for my underwear, wherever that had siappeared to.

"Lookin' for somethin'?" My head snapped up to seecatch sight of Jeff just as he pulled his head through his shirt, then to the fabric dangling from his left hand. Rolling my eyes, I moved forward to snatch them away, but he raised his hand out of my reach, shaking his head. "You want 'em, you can come to my room tonight and get 'em."

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. But inside, I was thrilled at the idea. Stuffing the tiny underwear in his pocket, Jeff held my shoulders, giving me a surprisingly tender kiss on the lips before pulling the closet door open. "See ya princess."


End file.
